Tears
by shamita08
Summary: Naruto's waiting for news from the hospital, after Sasuke safed his life and was badly injured. He thinks about the meaning of tears... - I really do suck at summaries, so the story is not so... cheap like the summary... / Shounen Ai


Don't own anything !! I personally don't think that tears are useless, because I myself cry very often xD  
When I have to cry, I don't can hold it, I get a headache from holding them back and after crying I feel often better, so...

I just thought this thought would suit Naruto, because he don't crys often and probably holds it back, because he don't wants to look weak.  
Hope you like the story.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Tears**

He was alone again. This knowledge broke his nearly saved heart into pieces. But he wouldn't cry. There was no pint in that – Tears were useless. They wouldn't bring him back. They're just useless drops of salted water. Nothing else. Although just half a day pasted, for him it was like an eternity.

XXX

_Lost – he was lost. Nothing could help him know. It was his end. Uzumaki Naruto stood against a rock face and breathed heavily, surrounded with ninjas. __One second later the shinobi attacked, but Naruto felt nothing. He prepared himself for the death, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes again, just to see a piece of blue cloth and black hair – Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke?!" he shouted out and saw the injuries, that his rival already had. "What are you doing?" Before he could end this question he suddenly couldn't see anything. Grey smoke was all around him and he felt an arm that pulled him somewhere. He realised that it was Sasuke and they both ran more into the forest. After around one hour they stopped breathless. _

"_I'm saving your life." Sasuke answered his question from before. "Why the hell were you…" Naruto's eyes widened on seeing Sasuke passing out. In the last second he managed to catch him. _

"_Sasuke? Sasuke!" He laid him down and searched for something that could be the reason for the other's sudden blackout. Then he saw it – a wound went exactly through his right shoulder. In panic, Naruto started to rip his T-shirt and bound it around Sasuke's shoulder. He tried his best to wake him up, but failed. So he picked him up and started to run._

_After a whole while he saw the huge portal of Konoha._

XXX

And now he was here – sitting on a bench and waiting for news, bad or good ones. Even on letting the past scenes through his head, he didn't cry.

"Naruto!" His head shot up and he saw Sakura running to him. "He'll be alright! Sasuke will be alright!!" she shouted under tears and stopped before him. "He'll be alright!" she repeated.

Suddenly he could feel his own eyes getting wet and soon he felt hot tears streaming down his face. "He's alright…" he just managed to say this.

"He's asking for you." Sakura added and washed her tears away.

"For me?" She just nodded. With weakly knees he went to the hospital.

…

"S… Sasuke?" Naruto couldn't believe that this weak body was his Sasuke. 'His'… Yes, thought they were rivals, he always has been his Sasuke. The named opened his eyes.

"Dobe… You finally came. It's not very nice from you to not even visit me, since I saved your live. It's not really nice here either." He added and looked around.

"Why?" Naruto's question came suddenly.

"Why? Because everything is white and… I mean, it's a hospital…" he said, of course knowing that this wasn't what the blonde meant.

"No! Why did you save me? Why did you risk your own life to save mine? Why?" Naruto felt the tears again, but tried to fight them. He wouldn't cry in front of Sasuke. He wasn't the one who nearly died.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered simply.

"Sasuke!" Naruto groaned, still fighting the tears.

"Come here, Dobe." His rival ordered. Although it wasn't his way to do what the other said, Naruto went to him. "You want to know, why I saved you? Why I risked my own life?" The dark asked. Naruto nodded ad in the same second he felt a hand at the back of his head. Sasuke pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. Naruto's eyes widened and the tears made their way down his face, again.

"Why…"

"I love you!" Sasuke interrupted his question. "I love you, you idiot! That's why I saved you! I didn't risk my live. I saved it! When you would die, I would as well!" He took Naruto's face into his hands and brushed his tears away. "I love you." He repeated and kissed him again – this time soft and long. When they parted Naruto laid his forehead against Sasuke's.

"I love you, too."

_It's true. Tears are useless, we all know this. But this knowledge doesn't keep us from crying. And sometimes… sometimes they even help us._


End file.
